


Chubby Hothsicles

by bolognabits



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Navel Kink, Some tummy fuckin', Weight Gain, fat!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognabits/pseuds/bolognabits
Summary: Prompt: No judging, but can you do something similar to love in the fold except Kylo using rey's tum instead...Rey and Kylo on Hoth. Rey has packed on some pretty pounds and Kylo feeling it, as usual. They are forced to cuddle if they want to survive the cold.You can thank cobwebbing/cuddlesome for the inspiration for this one.





	Chubby Hothsicles

"There are only two ways I can see this going..." Kylo started, his arms wrapped tightly around his trembling frame, large hands trying to savor the heat beneath his arms, "Either we stick together, or we're both going to freeze to death."

Rey was certainly better off than he was, curled up beneath of the only thing resembling a blanket; his cape. Not to mention, as Kylo had already made his fair share of 'subtle' remarks about how much weight she had put on during his absence, that these warm layers of fat that she had cultivated would aid her through the storm.

Having not taken so kindly to his words, Rey snatched the extra bit of fabric from him early on and stowed herself away in a corner, determined to ignore him until the weather died down and allowed her to get a message out. To anyone that could help her.

"You mean /you'll/ freeze to death. I'll be just fine, remember?" She quipped through chattering teeth, recalling his quick anatomy lesson on creatures in colder climates and their blubbery insulation. According to Kylo, he had done nothing more than point out her advantages, but for Rey, it was a pretty low blow.

Even if it were true that her plumpened figure would be of some benefit to her, it certainly didn't feel that way. She was chilled right down to the bone, unable to stop shivering no matter how hard she tried. But if she could hold on just a little bit longer, Kylo would hopefully frost over and she could relay him to the Resistance without having to kill him herself. Though after those seemingly snide comments, she would have loved to.

A growl emitted from Kylo's side of the cockpit, but his heavy feet moved closer and closer until Rey looked up to find him looming above her. Her protesting fell on deaf ears as he jerked his cape away from her, only to sink into her side and drape it over the both of them. She stiffened, but Kylo couldn't tell the difference. As his arms wrapped around her, he noted just how much more /give/ her body possessed when compared to how it had been when he scooped her up on Takodana and carried her to his shuttle.

She had been so small, so starved, and even then he couldn't help but to toy with the idea of sneaking her a few morsels while she remained in his custody. But then she had escaped, and it was up to his damned uncle to keep her well fed. And so he had, it would seem. She wasn't just some lowly scavenger anymore. Matured and with a bit of training under her belt, he felt a little less ashamed of his undeniable attraction to her. An attraction that grew each time he saw her; not unlike her body.

Rey's figure was fuller, more feminine, and Kylo had ached to touch it the very moment he had encountered her for the first time in months. Now she couldn't refuse him. Now she /needed/ him to survive. It showed in the way her struggling and complaints gradually subsided as she curled in closer to him. Using one another for their heat and the cape to trap it all in did help, but snuggling side by side would do very little to combat the steady drop in temperature. 

"We need to be closer. Sit - Sit in my lap." He suggested, the arm snaked around her plush middle loosened, his hand sinking into a healthy love handle in an effort to maneuver her. Their faces were already pink from the cold, but they were both surprised by the warmth that came with their mutual embarrassment.

Well beyond her desire to argue, Rey did as suggested, straddling his lap and allowing him to bring her closer. It was such a foreign feeling to be held in such a way, but she had to remind herself that it was necessary, and not to think too much about who was doing the holding or if she liked it.

The moment Rey's heft settled upon him was the moment Kylo had been made aware of the ache in his groin and the hastened pounding behind his ribs. The one thing that could remove his mind from the cold was how soft she was, how much of her there was. He worried whether or not his arms were enough to treat her with the same cozieness that the caress of her belly and heavier breasts provided him when pressed flush to his own sizable torso.

The quiet had only been disrupted by their continued shivering, but Rey leaned, her hips dragging unintentionally in her efforts to get closer to his ear to whisper. "No one will know about this. As soon as the storm is over, you're in the hands of your mother and you and I will never have to cross paths again... I can't wait to be rid of you."

The mere mention of Leia might have disrupted the turn his thoughts had taken, but with each shift of Rey's body, she forced him to contemplate one final resort to staying warm. Risking, of course, Rey being repulsed by his suggestion and pulling away from him completely. He would worry about their escape later. 

Something in the air had changed and Rey was slow to notice the shallowness of Kylo's breathing to the way his previously stationed hands had begun to roam in what may have just been an attempt to bring a bit of friction and heat to the neglected areas of her back... And her sides... Her upper arms... Squeezing occasionally. To make sure that there was still feeling left in his gloved fingertips. This distracted her well enough from something stiff and throbbing between her thighs. Not that it ever occurred to her that it was something she should notice when straddling a human male.

"Are you warm yet?" He inquired, softly enough that it coaxed Rey's face from the curve of his neck to meet his gaze, albeit reluctantly. There had been some improvement, but not enough to satisfy her, /a creature of a warmer climate finding no advantage at all in how out of shape she'd become/. Rey shook her head and pouted, highlighting her chubby neck, chin and cheeks.

Kylo was envious of his uncle, knowing that he had watched Rey grow, witnessing countless amount of calories being stuffed down her throat. Such envy encouraged him more than his lack of confidence caused him to hesitate. It was imperative if they wished to endure the cold to bare their flesh. It was also essential for sating his curiosity. He may never get such an opportunity again.

"You would know better than anyone what it takes to survive. All of those years spent on Jakku, surely you've met with circumstances that required you to relinquish your pride and save yourself? - As night falls, it will only get colder. The temperature will continue to drop. If we do nothing, they will find us here, /together/. Unless we do something."

Rey raised up to get a better look at him, only to retreat right back into the curve of his neck. Her trapped breaths warming the rounds of her cheeks and her chapped lips. She did not have the patience for a speech. "Why don't you just tell me what you have planned already?" Words she had immediately come to regret once Kylo had whispered it against the shell of her ear.

"WHAT?" She sat up quickly, feeling Kylo's arms tense around her shapely frame in his eagerness to keep her near.

"Save your pride, Rey. Like you said, if we ever make it out of this, you'll never have to face me again."

Rey deliberated with her palms pressed flat against his chest, threatening to remove herself should the suggestion come again. She had done things in the past that may have caused her both embarrassment and shame if it hadn't resulted in food to stave off hunger and water to clench her thirst. She needed warmth, and unfortunately, Kylo was the only thing that could provide it. But she really was no stranger to compromising with monsters.

If the pair of them did turn into hothsicles, what were the chances that they would be found curled up together? Even after death that seemed too humiliating. There was no other alternative, she reasoned, get naked or be found cradled in the arms of her enemy.

"If you look, I will not hesitate to claw your eyes out." Rey warned, as she pried his hands away from her and readjusted the fabric of his cape to better shield them as they fumbled around to get undressed. After many swats and accusations, they were nothing left but boots and naked bodies. 

It was funny how moments before Kylo felt as though he was shrinking into the cold, and now he was burning up with his desires. Ashamed of how often he had fantasized about feeling Rey's ribs and hipbones pressing into him, nothing could have prepared him for what he felt being pinned down by a heavy ass and thick thighs.

It took every bit of self-restraint that he had not to sink his now gloveless digits into the squishy sides of her bloated belly, to feel along the roll that had begun to form above her plump love handles. All while taking each of her sagging breasts into his mouth to taunt nipples sharpened by the cold and taste her for the first time. Upon being released from layers of clothing, his erection had managed to wedge itself between their middles, her soft belly and fat cunt weighing down against the underside of his pulsing cock, enveloping him.

Meanwhile, Rey had thrown her arms around his shoulders, luxuriating in what bit of heat radiated off of him. His hair, thick and full, seemed a pleasant place to hide her chilled extremities. His body was hard and muscled but possessed a enough fat to keep her comfortable as they waited out the storm. Though she wouldn't admit it, there was something pleasant about the way their bodies had become one once the awkwardness and annoyance had all but left them.

The shivering had died down, though there remained an anxiousness in each breath that Kylo was taking. When Rey breathed, her entire body moved. The fat of her chest and stomach expanding and spreading out against his skin. He had come to anticipate each exhalation, knowing that while the friction was only slight, he could feel her graze the slick head of his length. It was better than any tortuously paced handjob that he could have given himself.

At one instance Kylo's breathing had hitched, but Rey paid him no mind. With a deep breath she had unintentionally invited his tip into her ever-deepening bellybutton. He shut his eyes tightly, teeth latching on to his lower lip to silence any indication that he had enjoyed the sensation or that he was agonizing over fucking it.

He couldn't help but to imagine what it looked like, the soft rimmed oval near the middle of her round belly glazed in his pre-cum. What would it sound like if he were to wet his fingers tease the indention? How deep would it go? What did it taste like? Could he fit enough of his cock in her navel to find release? 

It wasn't as though he thought that he wouldn't find equal enjoyment in her pussy. What he'd felt of it while his cock had been trapped between her thighs was that it was just as fat as the rest of her. Soft. Warm. But nothing, in that moment, could seem to compare to his current fixation. His hips gave an involuntary thrust.

Rey stirred, giving the impression that she might have felt the offense, and she had, but to her, it was nothing more than a slight tickle. She'd never been so close and intimate with another body before; how was she supposed to know the consequences of cuddling in the nude? All she did know was that it was best not to investigate. She was having a hard enough time ignoring the man she was clinging to.

Never mind that Kylo's touch seemed so tender and preoccupied, callused palms taking the time to touch parts of her body that she remained a stranger to. Like the thick roll that had long since begun to form beneath her shoulder blades. The two rolls beneath it that filled out more and more until they were unable to be discerned from her globular gut.

Rey shuddered to think what was on Kylo's mind as he did so. That she was even more worthless than she was back then. She'd still been able to hold her own in a duel against the darksider, though not without the fatigue and ache of her lungs that was sometimes more distracting than her opponent's disparaging remarks.

It was true, Kylo had to admit that his commentary had been harsh and intentionally so, but it had in equal parts been an attempt to exploit a weakness in her, and to rebuke the weakness in himself that made him salivate every time Rey's heft jiggled and swayed. How the rounded features of her face were further emphasized by her determination and excretion. Her chest and belly heaving each time she paused to catch her breath. Her fat arms trying to maneuver around fat breasts.

His downfall had come wgeb he began to question whether or not it was even possible for a sickly looking grubber to put on so much weight in such a short amount of time. He never imagined that wherever Luke was hiding that he would have a bounty of food, enough for his Jedi trainee to stuff her face near constantly. Such a hungry scavenger... A hungry, greedy scavenger... It was then that she had disarmed him and sought refugee in this broken down piece of junk that had once been a rebel ship.

Rey's body represented a sort of carelessness that Kylo was jealous of. How had she managed to charm everyone she had come in contact with, despite being such an undisciplined mess? Kylo could never hope to possess such a talent. Everyone lived in fear of his temper and loyalty to Snoke. Not Rey, though. Rey wasn't afraid of him...

A few discreet and torturous ruts were followed by fingers sinking into the most prominent roll of fat on Rey's stomach. Kylo latched on so suddenly that it had startled Rey, causing her to blush when she realized what it was he was clutching tightly enough to bruise. Her body was more than capable of taking some abuse, but his grip was unsurprisingly strong.

"What are you doing?!" Rey cried, the heels of her palms digging into the meat of his thick chest as she tried to squirm free. Flustered and confused. What was more unsettling? The look of frustration on his face, or the sensation that his hands aroused deep within her stomach? A sensation she'd shamefully felt a few times before when he entered her mind.

"You better let go of me!" Rey continued through gritted teeth, but her attempts to free herself were to no avail. She instead opted to cross her arms over her chest, one hand briefly covering her eyes in an attempt to hide her mortification. She couldn't understand why he appeared as though he wanted to devour her in ways that she had yet to explore.

In spite of the cold, a mugginess had begun to surround them.

"You've done this to tempt me..." He mused, kneading her gut like one would with a shapely backside or two delectable breasts. As she parted from him, she'd unwittingly given him better access to her deep navel, the helmet of his swollen member now occupying it in full. He shivered in delight.

Rey hadn't the time to question what he meant. She was much too busy trying to hide her chest from his prying eyes. Perhaps she put too much emphasis on staying hidden, however, as he wrestled her arm away and greedily cupped each of her sagging breasts. Damn him for forcing a moan from her.

It was to some relief. They were swollen and filled with fat now, still small when compared to the rest of her, but bigger than she would have ever imagined them to be. Where they had once been conveniently sized, easily concealed and out of the way, these were heavy enough that when Kylo lifted them, the subtle ache in her spine dissipated. She hated finding any advantage to being groped by the wicked man.

"I don't know why you thought this would work, but it won't..." Kylo hissed, biting down on the supple ridge of his mouth. His hips continued to stir, the underbelly of his cock still rutting against and into her stomach in desperation. She'd discovered his biggest fear once, was it then that she had discovered this underlying weakness? "I'll never --- go back with you. I'll never give up."

Only then did Rey realize the real cause for disturbance. It wasn't how he fondled her breasts, but that he was using her for some kind of sexual gratification. She'd seen a penis before, but not a hard one. She didn't know how it worked exactly, but she could tell by the flush of his cheeks and the way his eyes seemed to roll back into his head that he was feeling something a little more pleasant than contempt and agony.

She'd almost forgotten entirely about the cold until she jerked her head around to view the pile of clothes bundled along with his. She could find some other way to stay warm if she had to, and she needed to, but her curiosity got the best of her. Why did his member look so different from the others? Long, thick and clean, twitching and moving on its own.

"Kriff, if you're going to touch it, do it now!" Kylo's voice cracked, caught somewhere between a plea and a demand, he could sense her curiosity, seeing it in her eyes as she looked at him. At least that part of him. 

Rey feeling the slightest inclination to touch him, she might have, had she not been /told/ to do it. Had it not been Kylo Ren, a man who deserved no pleasure and no sympathy. She was happy to deny that she had felt that temptation altogether. "No! Why would I want to touch that? - OOF!"

Her heavy body was dragged forward, Kylo's arms encompassing her so tightly that it nearly robbed her of air. His eyelids fluttered to a close and his brow furrowed in concentration as the rutting and pistoning of his hips grew more furious than ever. No matter which way he dared to rub his erection against her, there was layers upon layers of malleable flesh waiting to embrace him.

Rey tried not to think, tried to imagine herself elsewhere, but when Kylo had pulled her forward, she was met with him with his face. She wished that she could be as lost and thought as he appeared to be, but she was much too aware of her circumstances, his hot breath on her skin, the inviting mouth and beauty marks that contradicted his sharper, hateful features.

The same inclination to touch him had manifested itself once more as some alien desire to press her mouth upon his. She was overwhelmed by it until she closed the gap. Kylo's lips were as soft as they appeared, maybe even softer. Her eyes remained open, surveying him, awaiting a reaction, and it didn't take long at all for him to respond.

Kylo's body lurched beneath Rey's, her dry mouth unable to dampen the loud groan that fled from his. She peeled away to see that he was blushing hard, trembling, and that something warm, white and thick now filled the depth of her navel and had begun to dribble down her belly.

Before she had a moment to consider her embarrassment and call him something vile, Kylo pawed at her, framing her chubby face in his massive hands and dragged her into another hasty kiss.


End file.
